


Musings

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Board Games, I swear I did not mean to do that, It just happened, Kisses, Library, M/M, beacon - Freeform, non-Canon typical Cardin- I think, shy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune and Cardin have a discussion as they play a board game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

    Alone in a corner of the school’s library sat Cardin and Jaune. Both were focused on the game they were playing, Remnant: The Game. Currently Jaune was ten points ahead of Cardin, but Cardin was catching up. Noise from the other students in the library was swirling around them, though there was little sound to be heard since only a few people were there.  
    It was Jaune’s turn and as he looked through his cards, Cardin popped an unusual question, “We’re really good friends now, right?”  
    “Yeah.” Jaune uses his ‘Resource Raider’ card and reaches to pick up the top card from Cardin’s ‘discard’ deck.  
    “So…” Cardin starts, thinking on what move he should make. Jaune quirks an eyebrow at him, knowing that his next question will be even stranger from the look on his face. “If we were both drunk, would we kiss?”  
     Jaune thinks for a second, the question not being what he expected but he was used to that with Cardin. “Probably.” he answers with a shrug of his shoulders. “What about it?”  
    “I was just wondering.” Cardin uses ‘Sandstorm’, disabling Jaune’s ground forces and looks up at him. He chews his lower lip, thinking on if he should ask his next thought. Luckily, Jaune beats him to it.  
    “I’d rather kiss you sober, though.” Jaune says this without even looking up at him, instead discarding one of his less useful cards.  
    “W-what?” Cardin can feel his cheeks burning, while he was chewing on asking him just that, it was still a surprise. Mostly. Jaune did have a habit of just spouting off whatever was on his mind, with almost no worry about what everyone else may think. Which isn’t always the best thing.  
    “Well, from the question I’m thinking you want to kiss me, and I wouldn’t mind that. As long as you don’t mind.” Cardin noticed that Jaune’s cheeks were also turning bright red.  
    “I wouldn’t mind…” Cardin looks at the table, cheeks flaming like a fire truck now.  
    “Uh.” Jaune gulps, looking away, “Um, well, then…” As he looks up he is met with Cardin’s face inches from his own and Cardin was practically on the table and the pieces were scattered by his body. Cardin’s eyes were on his own, but they were also frequently flickering toward his lips. His face was red, but Jaune knew it was a perfect mirror image of his own, although his eyes were wide in surprise and Cardin’s weren’t. Jaune gulped and closed his eyes, moving to close the distance. Cardin closed his eyes along with Jaune, but as they moved forward lips were missed and Jaune’s nose ended up in Cardin’s eye.  
    “Ah! Damn it!” Cardin backs up quickly, clutching his eye.  
    “Cardin! I’m so sorry!” Jaune goes to hold Cardin’s face so he can examine the eye.  
    “It’s fine. I’m okay.” Cardin slightly chuckles, smiling at Jaune who now had his face firmly in his grasp.  
    “Are you sure?” Jaune’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern, though a small smile was playing on his lips.  
    Jaune is surprised again as Cardin moves his face up, the closeness of their faces from Jaune checking his eye making it the perfect opportunity for him to press their lips together. “I’m sure.” Cardin whispers against Jaune’s lips before pulling away.  
    “Uh-I-I-uh.” Jaune sputters, eyes widening in shock and the blush moving to cover his ears and nose. Cardin just simply smiles at the cuteness of Jaune’s complete lack of the ability to speak english and pecks him on the nose.  
    “Just lets not both close our eyes when we go to kiss from now on, okay?” Cardin asks him and Jaune just nods, almost frantically, with a wide smile on his face. Then they both once again bring their lips together in a sweet kiss, Jaune’s eyelids fluttering closed.


End file.
